kochishimarufandomcom-20200214-history
A Dragon Lesson
Chapter 8 A Dragon Lesson Kochishimaru and Vithiriod both woke up at the same time. They were still shivering from their nightmare. But soon, they were normal again and went to the field. About 10 students were there. “So, what do you think the next lesson will be?” Vithiriod asked. “I don’t know,” Kochishimaru shrugged. “I hope we’re going to read the big version of the Dragon Encyclopedia!” In half an hour, Mothero had come. “Now, I’m sure you will love this new lesson,” He began. A dragon landed near Mothero. It had golden scales, and was twice as big as Mothero. “This is a Sky Dragon,” Mothero said. All the students were amazed and very excited. “I will make you ride this dragon!” Mothero shouted. The students were even more excited now. Then a chariot pulled by Hojiko came. “This chariot just delivered the books for this year. Come and take one!” They all ran towards the chariot and pulled a book out. Every had the title “Dragon Encyclopedia” written on it. After they got their books they went back and lined up. “We will study this book for information on the Dragons that we are going to have this year,” Mothero said. “Now you might feel uncomfortable studying these books by standing up, so we have also brought you some chairs.” “Where?” A student asked. “You’ll see,” Mothero replied. A shriek of a dragon could be heard from behind. Everybody looked back and saw a storm of the same golden dragons as the one here. They were flying in the sky with wooden chairs hold by having their claws pinched through it. They started flying towards the ground now. When they were a few meters away from the ground, they released the chairs, and they landed perfectly on their legs. Then the dragons flew away. “Taka a seat!” Mothero shouted. After the students were seated, Mothero began talking again. ‘You may be wondering on how you can read the book without a desk. But those will also be here in a few seconds.” More Sky Dragons came and through the chairs down, they landed in front of each chair perfectly on all four legs. Everybody put their books down on it. “Now,” Mothero said. “Head to the Sky Dragons chapter.” ______________________________________________________________________________ Appearance Sky Dragons have gold scales, and are twice as big as humans. Shelter ''' Sky Dragons love heights, so they like to be on the peak of a mountain or any other high place. They are also used to cold climates, so a hot place won't work for them. '''Food During flying, Sky Dragons may get hungry, so they eat any bird they see untill they are full. Their favorite food though is wild animals living on land. They usually eat big ones like lions, tigers, rhinos, and gazelles. Abilities Flying Sky Dragons are the best fliers among all kinds of dragons. They can travel 7 miles per hour. They can also fly without a break for 12 hours and tire a little bit after those 12 hours. They can fly very high as well, up to 15,000 feet above sea level. Hunting Sky Dragons are also good in hunting. They have sharp claws that can kill wild animals easily. Their fangs are also very sharp; they use them to eat small birds in a shot amount of time during flying. Personality Even though Sky Dragons are fierce predators, they are still friendly to people who respect them. They like helping those kinds of humans, just like Tree Dragons. Mothero read all this from the Dragon Encyclopedia. “Now then,” He said. “Time to train on riding them!” Everybody lined up once again. “I will read the names out by alphabetical order,” Mothero shouted. “And will teach that person. When we’re done, I’ll come back and call out another name!” “Okay!” Everybody answered. “Now,” Mothero said. “First we have Abuki(Note: Abuki means bear storm)” “Who would name their son Abuki?” Kochishimaru thought. A fat guy walked towards Mothero, and they went away. Category:Chapter